Molly Dolly
Molly Dolly arrived to Playboy Vampire on September 18th, 2014. Appearance and Behavior Appearance Molly Dolly looks like a Raggedy Ann doll with black yarn hair, one large eye and one small, black button eye. Her mouth is stitched closed. She wears a black, spandex leotard with white gloves and dickie with a marionette controller with strings as an emblem. She also wears white tights and black spandex boots. 2016 Update In 2016, Molly's design has been updated. Her leotard and tights became a black spandex bodysuit with white gloves, boots and collar. Her hair also changed from the typical "Raggedy Ann" look to be inspired from the videogame; Bayonetta 2 Behavior Molly's behavior is said to be exact to that of a child. Very curious and playful, but can sometimes be angry and throw a tantrum. Molly always loves to make new friends. She's good friends with everyone in the Mansion and has became a bit of a love interest to Sunshine Cuddlebear. However, when needed, Molly can also be quite malicious and destructive. Capable of planning torture and death scenarios, Molly is certainly not a regular doll to push around. Molly enjoys doing what young girls normally do. Some include, but not limited to; Tea parties, playing dress up, reading children's books, and ironically, playing with dolls. History Molly was once a regular doll, owned by a little girl who would play with her all the time. Unfortunately, the girl and her mother had to move away, accidentally leaving Molly behind. For countless days, Molly felt lost and wandered in search of her owner. But to no avail. She tried getting along with some other kids, but they ran in terror to learn that Molly was capable of being alive. Feeling abandoned, she fled into a forest which led to Midnight Mansion. There, she met Mina Onyx Ravenclaw-Darkwing. The daughter to Valerie Ravenclaw and Sage Darkwing. The two already became the closest of friends, and later Molly felt accepted once she settled in Midnight Mansion. Inspiration Molly's inspiration was from the Raggedy Ann dolls, but her ability to live came from the story of Annabelle, an alleged haunted doll residing in the Warren Occult Museum in Monroe, Connecticut. Her current hairstyle was inspired from the videogame Bayonetta 2. Molly's old hairstyle was changed in favor of a fringe pixie cut. This had actually won the attention of Sunshine Cuddlebear. Series Toy Time This is the main Series of Molly Dolly. This series also features other puppets; Jekyll the Pumpkin Doll, Twilight the Dummy, Puppet Zoey, Sunshine Cuddlebear, Harlequin the Clown Doll, and Esmeralda Vampula. Puppet Wrestling Tea Time Championship. Molly was a candidate for Playboy Vampire's Puppet Wrestling, fighting against Sunshine Cuddlebear for the Tea Time Championship. Toybox Championship After the events of the Tea Time Championship, she assisted Sunshine Cuddlebear in the role of announcers for the Toybox Championship with Jekyll facing off against Harlequin. The match had changed drastically as a group of small Cuddlefriends in spandex masks tore apart both Jekyll and Harlequin and took the Toybox Championship belt for themselves. The plush animals have also declared a challenge against Molly Dolly for her belt in the Tea Time Reprise Championship located in Cuddleland. Boogey's Nightmares Molly Dolly's Nightmare suit was created during the month of October of 2016. The story behind this suit is that it was conjured by the influence of Boogey while the Ghost Green Moon was present during October. It's unknown what her attack pool is, or her stats. But all that is known is that like all other Nightmare Vampirettes, Molly possesses the "Nightmare" attack. A purple attack that lowers the Defense Stat of an opponent by -20. This costume is a possible reward after defeating Boogey in "Boogey's Nightmares".Category:Females Category:Female Category:Vampirettes Category:Puppet Category:Playboy Vampire Staff Category:Puppet Wrestlette Category:Characters Category:Wrestlettes